JONAS: Mission 2 Escape
by JonasFan101
Summary: Sequel to Just Our Network As Superstars. Nick, Joe, and Kevin are back, but it's not that simple. Mystery man appearance later on. Drama, plenty of humor, mysteries to solve, and of course some romance squeezed all together.
1. Chapter 1

It was 11 AM and in the **J.O.N.A.S.** (Justice Operations and National Agency of Security) headquarters, on June 14, 2012, Nick and Joe were busy doing nothing... nothing but work. Being bosses weren't always great.

Kevin was out talking to their father about something. Joe and Kevin were sitting at their desk in their joint office. The room had three desks, one for each Jonas, and the best part was that it has a whole wall of large windows looking do at Washington D.C, the White House, the Lincoln Memorial, and The U.S. Capitol.

They each had a title rank only under their father; Kevin Gray Sr. who was **Chief Director** of** J.O.N.A.S**.

Joe served as **Chief Technology Executive**, who was in charge of drafting and the creation of new technical and powerful weapons. With his creative mind every year there are about 30 new weapons added to the Emergency Weapons Room, that only 10 people knows the code, including Nick, Joe, and of course Kevin.

Kevin was **Chief Financial Executive** who was in charge of everything that needed money and must **APPROVED** it before anything Joe carried out was done. Every year he decides an agent's salary, and basically decides how much operations will get.

Nick held the rank of **Chief Operations Executive**, who was in charge of operation and assigning them to agents who could carry out the whole mission safe and sound. He also carries the job of approving new agents, training them in different practices, and assigning them to their field.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin share a gigantic 500 square feet office. Somehow Joe managed to transform their office into a bachelor pad like room with a pool table, big screen plasma, a hot tub, and convince dad to give them the biggest room for any of the top officials of the agency. Doing it all without the money from the Agency.

While Nick and Joe were enjoying it, Kevin was a little unhappy since Joe used his credit card without telling him. That was one of the cons that Kevin thought about that made a credit card less appealing, and pay a 12 thousand bill for everything in the room.

Nick was reading a profile about a man who would like to join the **J.O.N.A.S.** Agency. There was a stack of folder, each one with a profile about a different person requesting to join the Agency. Joe on the other hand was totally bored out of his mind reading them.

"What are you doing Nick," Joe asked closing a profile, and stamped an **APPROVED** on it. A year about 5000 men wanted to join **J.O.N.A.S.** but only 100 were accepted. After they were approved they have to go through this intense training that last six months, and those who survived it and a testing with a gun and special weapons they are accepted as a newbie, and depending on their service and time in the agency they can get promoted. All this may seem like a lot of work, but for an average newbie, they earn nearly 50 grand a year.

Like the CIA and FBI **J.O.N.A.S.** is secretive but all of America known what **J.O.N.A.S.** is, but anything from the inside can never be revealed. Most Americans only knows **J.O.N.A.S.** as a governmental secret organization where spies are but to dangerous missions, and has a team of agents that protect large and densely populated cities called **E.R.U.** (Emergency Rescue Unit).

Nick, Joe, and Kevin were among the seniors of the Agency, even though they were some of the youngest and least experienced out there, but they did over 30 missions that were both extremely dangerous and all were successful; earning them a reputation known to every worker of the Agency.

Ever since the recapture of Dr. Harvey, the Agency was more into the protection mode, looking out for celebrities after they heard about the capture of Hannah Montana and how she was rescued. As a result more men wanted to join and enlist. More work was sent to every agent, and less was sent out to investigate suspects.

"I am totally bore out of my mine," he replied tossing the thin folder to another stack. "We got the best office in the whole building and we rarely got time to do anything with it."

Kevin walked in with a stack of folder, when Joe and Nick eyed him with discomfort fearing more work. "Not more work is it Kevin?" Joe whined hitting his head against his desk, causing everything on it to shake.

"No guys, especially you Joe." Kevin stood there and opened the thick folder. "Dad gave me this informational profile about this man named Michael McDonald Fairway, and this means good news, well at least for us."

"He was born in New York, raised in Texas, and convicted in 2000, charged with trespassing, corruption, stealing money from the government, fraud, and first degree murder of a federal agent from the IRS…"

"Kev, not seeing the good part," Nick interrupted closing the file he had on his desk.

Joe all of a sudden froze, "wait isn't that guy the one dad arrested in 2002."

"If you guys wait for a second," he responded and sat behind his desk, "he just escaped from jail, and police are saying that there were conspiracy involved, and two other men were gone with him, both were dangerous serial killers, skilled with some of the world most dangerous weapons, one man named Jonathon Lamington and another named Charles Bawdy, and there are some evidence suggesting that someone powerful outside of the jail help them."

"Dad gave me another file saying that he might be after his older brother, Daniel, who had an alliance with **J.O.N.A.S.** and helping us put him behind bars."

Joe and Nick's eyes with amazement listening to Kevin. "He is after someone named Peter. Peter Truscott, his brother's best friend, after Michael's brother disappeared."

Nick froze in horror, while Joe's eyes dilated and froze up. "Dad said that we have to pack quickly because we're moving back to Malibu to investigate, and this time it'll be longer than last time."

"And we have to investigate Peter too, because the FBI believes that he was the partner of Michael during the murder of the IRS agent, and stealing money from government."

Before Kevin reached the end of his speech, two people were next to him dragging him out of the room to the elevator.

Everyone in the room outside their room stared at them as Nick and Joe quickly dragged Kevin. It was totally strange for them seeing their boss being dragged by their two other bosses. They finally let go when they were in the parking lot, in front of Nick's Ferrari.

Joe quickly got behind the wheel of his while Nick took the seat next to him. "Who know you guys make this sound like a kidnap."

Kevin was feeling a little pain on both his shoulders; maybe it was the fact that he was dragged out of a building by his younger brothers. The car race full speed, since the agency had private lanes, one for entering and one for leaving.

It wasn't long before Joe stopped in front of a three story house, behind a large front yard of greenery land. Joe maybe intelligent, but his driving may not be all good, but somehow he manages to get his license.

Digging around their room looking for their clothes, they all manage to get everything together in less than an hour. Three guys, 9 bags was a lot to handle.

When they placed the bags in the back of the Ferrari, Nick took control of the car this time. Joe can never be completely trusted; beside he crashed the car two months ago. When they board the jet, the sky slowly darkened and little droplets of rain hit the ground.

In the jet, Joe was trying to sleep, but every time he closes his eyes, flashes of misery were before him. There was blood, pain, death. Everything.

Kevin was in the front talking with the pilot, while Nick was too busy thinking, and somehow he can hear and feel the pain and misery Joe was withholding.

The plane landed in Malibu, and it was 12 AM because of the time zone. They quickly got settled in their hotel the famous Malibu Beach Inn. It was beautiful looking at the magnificent view of the beach and surroundings.

Even though the waves splashing and hitting the shore was an incessant cycle, it was actually quite relaxing listening to it. Nick was the first in and out of the suite.

While Kevin and Joe were making themselves comfortable Nick jump into a shower. Unlike Joe and Lilly rocky relationship from rival, to brother/ sister hatred, and to friends, Nick and Miley form a close bond.

When Nick left, he promise that he will be back to take her on a romantic date. And now it was his chance. He dried his hair and put on a sky blue dress shirt and nice pair of black pants. He grabbed his car keys and raced out the door. "Bye guys!"

It was 2 years but the familiarities of the open roads were still in his mind clearly, even though he needed his brain to be on other important stuff.

The car engine sound decreased and Nick turned the key, ending it. He walked up to the beach house. He slowly took a deep breath and knock on the door.

A figure slowly appeared and opened the door. His face was filled with excitement and joy. "Nicholas is that you boy?" Nick smiled and was put into a bone crushing hug. "Hey Robbie Ray."

Robbie led him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water, "so what brings you back to Malibu?"

Nick was put into deep thought since he never told that him he was a government agent and it was lucky that news about him wasn't on newspaper thankfully.

"My dad brought a vacation home here, but for now me, Joe, and Kevin are living at the Malibu Beach Inn for a while."

He gave Nick a cheerful smile. "I just got off a flight half an hour ago and I thought I came by for a surprise visit, and take Miley on a date I promise."

Robbie Ray's eyed him differently. "Well you have to wait for a while, she out with Lilly and she probably won't be back at least for an hour, but you can hang around here for while."

Nick was a little disappointed but knew this was a great time to ask about Lilly's father. "Ahh... Mr. Stewart do you know anything about Lilly's father."

He took a sip of coffee and placed the cup on the kitchen island. "Well he's an accountant, he and his Heather divorced a couple years now... and he lived somewhere in Bel- Air. Why do you ask boy?"

Nick got a feeling that this wasn't gonna be simple. "Well Joe told me he met Heather, but never Lilly's father, so I think he wanted to score some pointers."

Robbie Ray chuckled. "God luck with that. I met him a couple times and he was grumpy guy… or maybe it was the fact I dated Heather for a while."

"Well all I gotta say is good luck to Joey," he said making Nick laughed too.

"There's a game that's starting in a couple minutes, you wanna watch it Nick?" Robbie Ray asked and took a bag of popcorn and put it into the microwave, pressing 3 minutes. Turning his way to the fridge he took out two six pack Coca – Cola. "Sure sir."

The game started, the Dallas Cowboys vs. the Oakland Raiders. Even though they are both California lovers, both Nick and Robbie Ray supported the Cowboys. They both live there for a while, well at least for a couple of years.

During the commercial, Robbie Ray turned the volume of the TV down, and asks Nick questions. Though Nick past the test, he is still not off the hook of dating Robbie's daughter. "I wanna how more about you son. Last time we didn't get a chance."

Nick just nodded and prepared to answer the question ahead. "Favorite color?"

"A nice deep blue like the ocean." Inside he was being force down by nervousness.

"Who are your favorite musicians?" Robbie continued and started drinking Coke when Nick started talking making up his mind.

"Well Elvis Presley and Costello, Johnny Cash, the Beatles, and especially Stevie Wonder."

Robbie Ray just sat there and waited for Nick to answer the questions.

"Ok one last question. Are you employed and if so how much do you make a year?"

Even though it may seem that that a 42 year old and 20 year old man had nothing in common, but that is totally a weird moment, especially when they have the same interests.

During half-time they were totally out of soda. During a commercial, and after Nick was out of question, they were totally bore and decided to have a drinking race and it ended in a tie 6 times, but that didn't stop them.

"While don't you stay here and I'll get more Coke from the garage Nick." Robbie Ray got up, but Nick stopped him. "I'll get it."

Voices from behind the door were arising. The door slowly and Miley and Lilly walked in. "Dad why is there a really nice Ferrari in the front?" She and Lilly dropped the bunch of shopping bags on the floor and fell onto the couch next to Robbie, both exhausted.

"A friend of mine came by, and he's gonna be staying in Malibu for the summer." He kept on smiling waiting to see Miley and Lilly get all excited. "He's been waiting to see you guys."

Miley face was filled with shock. "It's not those friends of yours from Texas are them?"

"Why are they crazy or something," Lilly interrupted amused by the conversation. "No they're just really weird, sing country songs all day, and usually have eating or drinking competitions with my dad like every day. Not to mention they are really embarrassing."

Robbie sat there taking in the words his daughter spoke out. "Well he's different, he doesn't and isn't any of those things except the competitions part, and from Texas." Lilly and Miley stared at the table; there was a bowl of spilled popcorn, and countless number of Coke soda cans squish up.

"And he's right behind you," a fourth voice from nowhere said. Nick stood there next to the couch holding another two six packs of Coke. Miley and Lilly opened their mouths in awe. "Nick!"

He placed the Coke on the table and untangles his arms and opened them wide. Miley and Lilly quickly got up and hugged him. "You're back!"

"Well I didn't know that you didn't like any of your dad's friends from Texas."

Robbie Ray smiled and got up from his spot. "Well I'll let you guys talk, since I had plenty time to talk to him." He walked to Nick and gave him a fist bump. "We're not over yet boy. A winner wasn't declared."

"We'll arm wrestle tommorrow! I am so going to beat up Robbie Ray!"

He left, while Lilly and Miley were still looking at Nick. "I miss you guys, but it's not like last time."

"One of the reasons I'm here is to that you on that date I promise, and I'm on another mission."

Lilly stood there looking at them. "That is so cute."

Nick's phone started vibrating. "I have to take this." He took out his phone, and the caller id says LAPD. That's odd. "Hello."

"Nick you gotta get down here, me and Kevin are in jail."

"Why you guys are in jail," he responded harshly. "Well Kevin and I took out the equipment weapons and assembled them. The maid was about to knock on the door and heard us talking, than can the cops and now we're in jail. And they don't believe we're J.O.N.A.S. agents."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Convince they too called the **J.O.N.A.S.** Agency here in L.A."

He looked at Miley and Lilly, who were obviously confused. "I'll be back later. Right now I have to bust Joe and Kevin out of jail. I'll explain things later."

He raced out and jumped into his car. When he enter the Police Department a group of policemen that took him to where Joe and Kevin were. They were sitting, at a table in an office, handcuffed, talking to two men.

When they saw Nick, they were filled with joy. "Who may you be sir?" A man behind the table asks, "I'm Inspector John Goodman," and shook Nick's hand.

"I'm their younger brother and **Chief Operation Executive** of **J.O.N.A.S**."

He raise his eyebrow, "DO you have any identifications or proof that you are from **J.O.N.A.S**."

Nick dig into his pocket and pulled out his ID Agency Card, with his picture and title on it. It was like a regular ID except the card from the agency had the Presidential Seal on it, signed by, and it had a beaded chain going through a hole.

"My **J.O.N.A.S.** Identification Card and my Chief Badge, and this is a letter giving us legal permission to all the weapons you confiscated from my brothers."

Goodman looked at everything Nick gave him, and was convinced but still had a bit of doubt, until one of his men appeared. "Sir, The Los Angeles Chief of **J.O.N.A.S.** is here."

Nick turned around. "Hello Marcus." Marcus eyes widen and look around the room. "Mr. Gray, Mr. Gray, and Mr. Gray why are you in Los Angeles?"

"The police arrested Joe and Kevin, thinking they were doing something illegal with the guns."

Marcus walked across the room to face Inspector Goodman. "Now that I'm here, could you please release my bosses, or I will be fire and if I'm going I'm taking you with me."

Goodman gulped. "You heard the man, remove the cuff from the Chiefs."

Joe and Kevin had the handcuff removed, and both of them were rubbing their wrist, which was a dark streak of red. "Finally, all these time handcuffing people, and now I'm in handcuff," Joe said. "So Nick how was 'the date' with Miley?"

Nick was given back his things, "I don't now, just when I just saw her for like 5 minutes and then I have to travel all the way here."

Joe got more curious. "Then what happen for the last 2 hours?"

He stood there and placed the card and badge into his pocket. "I watch the Cowboys vs. Raiders game with Robbie Ray and well during the commercials we did a Coke drinking competition, and well we keep on tying."

Inspector Goodman cleared his throat which got their attention. "I am so sorry, your equipments are right here," he apologized pointing to the floor where the extremely cases were being placed.

Joe and Kevin turn the attention the cases and opened them to make sure everything was in place.

Marcus turned his attention to Nick. "Might I ask, why are you here in Malibu? Everyone in **J.O.N.A.S.** all know that it must be really important and dangerous for **Chief Executives** to come all the way down here all the way from Malibu."

"We are here to investigate John Truscott, and find Michael Fairway, Jonathan Lamington, and Charles Bawdy."

"Wow that's a lot of stuff to handle, but the most dangerous jobs are always put to those of high social rank."

A short conversation formed between the brothers, Inspector Goodman, and Marcus. A short young man ran into the office room. "Inspector Goodman there's a dead body found on the roof… and I really think you should check it out."

Goodman, Marcus, walked to the roof, and asked the brothers to check it with them, and even though their barely half their ages, they had less experience in these fields than them.

Once Nick, Joe, and Kevin were on the roof of the police station, there was a dead body of a man, with slashes on his arms and legs. The man was in a sleeveless shirt and shorts, so the deep dark streaks could be seen. Joe suggested that he was probably left here by someone when everyone in the station was gone.

The dead man was about six feet, dark bronze hair, green eyes, and covered in blood. A knife was stabbed on his chest, attaching a bloody note to his lifeless corpse.

Kevin put on a pair of medical gloves, and slowly took the knife out of him and read the note out loud.

**"… This man deserves to die. Since the CIA, FBI, or J.O.N.A.S. would do anything about this man, I decided to do it for you."**

**Much love,**

**Mad Man**

**"Don't think he's my only victims. This city is filled with people I need to get rid of who turn my life into a bottomless hole."**

Everyone around Kevin were totally aware, who know who's next on this mad man's list.

**"Nick, Joe, and Kevin; be well aware that I know where you are."**

This got Nick alerted that this man or men were well aware that they are in Malibu. "They guys could you do the surgery on him while I go talk to Miley and Lilly right?" Every dead body found are place in the hands of a forensic surgeon who does an examination on the corpse to find any evidence or clues that lead to the capture of the murderer.

"Sure." Kevin slowly took off the gloves and a policeman opened a Ziploc for him. "And I'm pretty sure that this is related to what we're here for," Kevin said in a very distressed way.

"By the way, I found out a little about Peter Truscott. He is an accountant, lives in Lower Bel-Air near Sunset Boulevard, and divorced."

Joe glanced at Nick for a second and then opened the case, and tosses his brother something. Two very dangerous something. A stun gun and a regular gun, and Nick placed them in.

Nick drove his way back to the beach. There was a feeling in his guts, the final words Kevin said were true, but this whole thing wasn't as simple as the last one. The drive was quiet and it took nearly half an hour before the beautiful beach house came into view.

He walked in noticing Lilly. Nick wasn't totally sure if he should tell her about the mission. "Hey Lils."

She turned around noticing him with a not to cheery face. "What's with the face Nick?"

"Job crisis. I'm after someone. Well actually after three someones and investigate someone living in Bel- Air. And I don't know how you're going to take it."

She gave him a shock and surprising look. "What do you mean Nick?"

Nick paused. Miley appeared, "what's going on?" and kissed Nick on the cheek.

He looked down and took a deep breath. "Me, Joe, and Kevin are here on another mission tracking down three escapers from jail, and investigate a man involved with one of them. And that man happens to be your dad John Truscott, Lilly."

Both Miley and Lilly showed sign of confusion. "What?" Lilly said.

"I worked for **J.O.N.A.S.** as **Chief Operations Executive** and we believe that he was a partner in crime with one of the men we're trying to find, stealing money from the government, and murder of an IRS agent."

Nick's pocket started vibrating. He putted it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Nick we found out the identity of the dead man on the roof of roof."

He looked up and back down. "Well who is he?"

"Umm… He's one of the men we're after… Charles Bawdy."

"OKay man," Nick replied, "I'll call you back later."

"Well Joe, Kevin, and I share an executive at an agency that my father is in top charge, and the three of us each get one hundred and fifty thousand, a monthly tax-free food allowance, and because of my job, all three of us only pay 20 percent to the government."


	2. Chapter 2

**No One's POV**

Nick looked at the two of them as Lilly's eyes widened. He stood there for nearly a minute in silence.

Suddenly Nick's pocket started vibrating. He turned it onto speaker since the last time he use the phone, Joe did something to it and now the sound is basically unable to be heard.

"Nick, the examination is through," Joe spoke, loudly enough for Miley and Lilly to hear us talking. "There's something going on, someone else is being after."

"Is it Michael or Jonathan now," he asked.

"It's neither of them," Joe replied, "is Lilly and Miley there?"

"Yeah," Nick replied. Bad news is on its way for sure.

"Lilly's dad is in the hospital right now. He's in a coma but woke up a couple minutes ago. He's not answering, and Kevin and I think it's a good idea to invite Lilly to the hospital and it'll make it easier for us."

As the last words came out of his mouth, and the line went dead, Nick looked over at Lilly. "So do you want to go Lils, it's your choice."

"I'm going," she said as her voice crackled a little when she spoke.

We left in less than a minute, after Miley told her dad that we were leaving.

As the three of them walked into the private hospital a group of men stood side by side and greeted Nick with "Good morning sir."

He looked down when all the patients sitting in the waiting room were looking to see who he was. As the view of the people in the waiting room disappeared they saw the back figure of Joe.

He turned around and his eyes widen. "He's in there Lilly, I those two people questioning him to step out. You can go talk to him alone."

She walked inside and saw her very own father with his head and chest wrapped in gauze. "Lilly… is that you… what are you doing here?"

"Dad what happen?" She said, "You need to tell Nick and Joe about it?"

"What you know those guys," he choked.

"Dad I know them for three years, they even save me and Miley's life. They can save your life if you with cooperate with them."

"I can't do that honey, no matter what happens to me I cannot help them."

"Dad…" she pleaded. "If you don't help them you'll never be safe and I don't want you gone like Uncle David."

"That's the point Lilly, I lost your uncle and if I tell your friends, I'll probably lose you and your mother even though we're divorce."

"Dad, these two guys out there right now are trying to find out about this escapee from prison and he brought two men named Charles and Jonathan with him and now Charles is dead, and they suspect you're involved in some sort of way."

"The great Charles Bawdy is dead, what a surprise," he said and chuckled. "Fine I'll help, but only because I love you and I want to keep an eye out on that guy."

"Dad," Lilly cried, "Nick likes Miley, and I'm pretty sure they're dating."

"I wasn't talking about him," he hinted, "but he's decent too".

"You mean Joe, dad we're just friends."

"Hey I didn't say anything; you just blurted it out to the whole world."

"You haven't change one bit have you dad."

A knock on the door disrupted them, and Joe was there. Lilly quickly dragged him in, "My dad will tell you everything he knows," she said softly in his left ear.

"Thanks Lilly, we really need to catch this Michael guy before he might kill Jonathan too for who knows what reasons."

"So Mr. Truscott, there's a few question we need to know about you. We know that you're brother David was murdered it since been a cold case, and you were a friend with Michael Fairway since David was his best friend."

Lilly opened the door and left to Joe to do the investigation. Nick and Miley were sitting on the chairs attach to the wall talking in a soft voice.

I sat beside Miley, "I think it's going to be ok."

"Lilly are you ok?" Nick and Miley said in unison.

"Yeah, my dad talking with Joe, and he said that you can take that break you wanted."

"Come on," he said, "I'll drive you guys home. Beside I told Robbie Ray that I was help you guys go grocery shopping."

Nick drove Lilly and Miley back. After he dropped them there he walked to Jewel leaving his Ferrari at Miley's. Lilly decided to go on a little shopping trip to Miley's closet.

Miley went downstairs to grab a bottle of water, and someone was at the door knocking.

When she opened the door she found Oliver standing there. "Oliver." She quickly hugged him.

"Sarah and Becca are outside staring at the blue Ferrari."

When the two of them walked inside they asked didn't forgot to ask Miley about the car. "Hey Miley whose car is it outside? It's gorgeous."

"That's Nick's car."

Oliver turned over and stared at Miley. "Who mean Nick? Nick Gray."

"What other Nick is there," Miley joked.

"Who's Nick," Becca and Sarah asked together.

"Why don't you asked him in person," a fourth voice said and it turned out to be Nick himself.

"Hey Nick," Miley said and help him with the bags in his hands.

"Be careful, my dad's is trying to kill you."

Nick chuckled. "I think I can handle him, and I'm pretty sure I can beat him in this game too."

"What are you making?" She asked.

"I don't know. I have to look at what the text your dad sent me said."

He took out his phone and looked at the text Robbie Ray sent. "I forgot the twenty six packs of coke."

"Hey Oliver can you help me," Nick asked.

"I don't know if I can help…" he said as he sat on the couch.

Nick took out his wallet, "How about fifty bucks."

"How may I be of service?"

Nick took out a hundred dollars and put his wallet back into his jacket hanging on a chair. As soon as Nick and Oliver left, Becca and Sarah asked Miley more questions.

"He was cute," Sarah commented.

When Miley looked away for a second the two of them grabbed his wallet and opened it up as Miley stared at them. "Wow he has six hundred dollars in here and three platinum credit cards."

"Guys," Miley pleaded.

Becca pulled out his id card. "He works for J.O.N.A.S. as Chief Operative Executive."

Sarah was looking at a picture of him and two other cute guys. "Hey Miley who are these two other really cute guys beside him?"

Miley looked at the picture, "The guy on his right is his older brother Joe, and the one on his left is the oldest brother out of the three Kevin."

"Are they single?" They both ask.

"Guys," Miley said as she took away his wallet from them and put it back into his jacket.

"Come on Miles, this guy is rich, smart, cute, hot brothers..."

"What's the point of this exactly...?" Miley replied.

"Date him," they both said loudly.

Before Miley could say anything Oliver walked in juggling two brown bags, "help."

Nick came in with five bags and walking tall. "Oliver you need to work out more."

He threw the bags on the couch, breathing heavily, "I'm… not…"

Nick pulled a can of Coke out of one of the bags he was carrying and threw it to him. "Here man."

Nick was enjoying this moment when his phone started vibrating. "Hello? Kevin. I'll come in just a minute. "

Everyone eyed Nick as he shoved his phone back into this pocket. "Lilly, there's some really bad news. Your dad is missing and there's a chance he might not come back."

"I have to go now; I'll call you guys later if there's news about him."

He walked toward Lilly, "Don't worry Kevin and Joe are working on it right now. I'll try my best to bring him back safely."

As Nick walked out the door, he turned back one more time, "Oh yeah… I forgot, Oliver you're cooking tonight for me."

**Rooftop of a Building**

A man dressed in completely black with a pair of sunglasses on his face walked up to another person standing near the edge of the roof.

"Did you finish the job?" The man took of his glasses. "Yes sir. We took Peter too where you wanted him to be."

"Good. I don't want more trouble than I already have. This case is so big that the Nick, Joe, and Kevin are here. I don't want you to do anything to Mr. Truscott. The fun has yet to begun."

"Yes sir."

* * *

**I can't believe that I finally updated this, but as I promise updates. Remember to check my story "Mission 42: SWAT Bodyguard."**

**Next Updates: My Life with Joseph Gray, Best Man & Maid of Honor, A Little Too Not over You, and I'll write Backward and Forward: Memoirs**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for dropping by,

As many of you guys know, I have been inactive on FF for over two years. After some serious consideration I am thinking of returning to ACTIVELY writing and reopening the NJK Awards for another award season. Since I left I have rarely returned to check up on you guys so I feel like I'm starting from a blank slate again like when I first joined nearly five years back. Along with the many people I came to know and respect, most of us have came to abandon this place, and looking back I felt as if what I did in the past has not made up for me departure from FF.

A couple of weeks ago I happened to visit FF by chance and realized that there were messages in my inbox and reviews that I have not read. After reading them I realized that some people still thought I was here. I truly felt touched, not because of what I read, but because people still has faith in me as a writer and moderator.

If you are reading to this so far, I am truly grateful that you care enough to read my sincere announcement and apology. Now to the real problem. I am setting up an ultimatum.

From now, August 17 to August 24 if I RECEIVE more than 15 messages from different users I will officially return to FF.

If you want me to return please email, pm, or leave me a review regarding this announcement. I will check my account on the 24th at 10 PM (CST).

If I were to return here is the order of story updates according to plan...

**A Second Chance at Love** (1,500+ words)

**Best Man & Maid of Honor** (2-3 chapters update)

**Our High School Reunion** (pending)

**Release of new story** (status: likely)

Remember that unless I know that I will receive enough support from you guys I will not return if the quota is not reach. Please send me any messages if you truly believe that I should return. Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,

Jen


End file.
